A major factor of concern in power applications is power loss. Power loss in power applications may be in large part due to power losses by the power switching devices, such as power MOSFETs, within the power circuit. For example, the power loss associated with the body diode of a power MOSFET is a factor that contributes to the overall power loss of a power circuit.
The high frequency and high current demands of the modem power applications require the reduction of power loss. To prevent power loss from the body diode of a MOSFET it is known to use a schottky device in parallel with the body diode, which turns on at a lower voltage than the body diode to prevent conduction by the body diode of the MOSFET. Co-packaged MOSFET and schottky devices have thus been developed for use in power applications. Such packages, however, are relatively large and exhibit undesirable transient behavior.